1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an inkjet printer, for example, and a roll medium feeding apparatus provided to the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, inkjet printers are widely known as recording apparatuses for performing a recording process on a roll medium (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-226696, for example). In the printer of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-226696, a sliding stand (drawer member) for holding roll paper (the roll medium) is mounted so as to be capable of sliding relative to a roll paper accommodating unit (roll medium accommodating unit) provided inside a casing. In other words, in this printer, roll paper can be taken in and out of the roll paper accommodating unit by slidably moving the sliding stand so that the roll paper can be replaced.
The sliding stand supports the ends of a winding core roller (a shaft member) of the roll paper by support grooves (bearings) provided to left and right side walls of the sliding stand. The roll paper is pulled out of the roll paper accommodating unit and conveyed toward a printing portion (a recording unit) by rotatably driving conveying drive rollers which sandwich the roll paper between two crimping rollers inside the casing.